Bittersweet Fears
by PPLyra
Summary: "Jill had to choose between two options: Inject Rachel with the last amount of the T-Abyss Prototype vaccine or end her suffering." (Jill/Rachel) [Edited last: Sept/12/2k13]


**Rating:** PG-15/R (Depends if yer into Survival Horror games)  
**Game:** Resident Evil: Revelations  
**Type:** Yuri  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Jill/Rachel  
**Status:** Completed c:  
**By:** PPLyra  
**Rants:** Unnnnghhh! It has been months since I wrote something xD Busy with life as all and I think my writing skills (What skills?!) are getting mouldy... AU - RER is canon. I wish it was non-canon. Rachel needs another chance! This story takes place about a year or two after the main story of RER. Also, I haven't played any of the other RE games so there's probably mistakes here, nya~

* * *

"Why is this happening? ...Unghh! Why me?!"

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump..._

I can feel my blood rushing through my veins. My skin is so numb and shaky that I can't feel my whole body move. I'm about to fall down on the floor and flop like a fish. I'm in panic. I've never been scared like this before. I've been trained to be a part of this, but I can't survive this damn mission alone. It's all that Raymond's fault! _"Let's split up, Rachel. It's better that way,"_ he says. _"You'll make it through,"_ he says. But _crap!_ He makes it sound so damn easy! Can't he tell that this is my first mission?! He's been in FBC for a long time now and I just started weeks ago. He can't be serious about me doing this whole mission, right?! Going to the UAV and getting the right keys by myself were already scary for me, but why did he leave me alone to mind his own business?! Why is _that_ more important than me?!

"Unnnnghhuh..." the ugly and slimy monster moans as it makes its way towards me. Its body stumbles as it walks, causing the slimes from itself to drip down the wooden floor. The floor creaks as it comes closer. This is hell. One monster is already enough. I managed to escape from it earlier. But now, there's another one. My only hope is my handgun. Ohh! I hope it lasts until I get the hell out of here! Who knows what will happen if I run out of bullets! I didn't pick up any ammos from the helicopter because I thought I wasn't going to be into trouble.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! ... Tick tick tick-_

"Huh?! Ohhh!" _S__h_it! I threw my handgun in frustration... only to find it useless when it ran out of ammo when I really needed it. I turn around to make a run for it, but my fast movement causes my ankle to twist and I end up tripping. I crawl like hell using my hands and feet. With a deep gasp, I stand back up. In an instant, I see another ugly monster covered with white slime falling from the ceiling suddenly encounters me. "Woaaahh!"

Daaamn these filthy monsters!

I start to hyperventilate as I make my way towards the hallway. I stand no chance against those monsters. Using this combat knife won't even do anything. Besides, when I'm near one, I just freak out and freeze, or just run away from it. Now I can't seem to find a place to hide from them. Everywhere I go, new ones come out to try to grab me. I feel like crying in a corner. But no-one will hear me.

I keep running for my life as I see an open elevator. I run inside it and press random buttons repeatedly, fully hoping it will get me out of here already! "Come on! Come on!" The monster follows me, but the elevator doors closes before it can reach me.

I sigh in relief. Safe at last...

...Until I hear another moaning and slime dripping sound from behind me. I turn around and another monster is there. I try to walk away, but before I can move another inch, its long and spiky arm slashes my left thigh, causing me to tumble down. "Aaaarrrgh!" Blood sprays out my skin like fountain of water. I jump back on my feet. There's no room to move inside this crammed up elevator! I try to move back, but since there's no room, I have my back against the wall.

_Beep!_

"Nyuuugh!" As soon as the elevator doors opens, I fall on the ground, with the monster. It keeps grabbing me. I try to crawl away with all my might, but it's complicated when my thigh is in pain. "No! ...No!" Its slime drips everywhere even on my legs and my cut. It began to sting from the touch. I'm still on the ground and its slime makes it impossible to escape for making the concrete wet and slippery. "Aggghh...!" Its slippery and spiky arms are grabbing my legs. I try to hold onto the floor with my unsteady fingers, but can't. But I can't give up now! I'm so close! "Ughhh!" I manage to kick it away for it to flinch a little as I make my get-away.

I stand back on my feet in a hurry before it reaches me again.

I keep running and running... and _running_ for my life. My breathing became more and more intense. I'm panting too hard that I can't hear anything else around me. I stop for a rest. I sit myself on the side of a door to catch my breath and gulp whatever it was inside my mouth. My sweat is running down from my forehead then down to my chin. My senses are coming back to me. I can hear noises above me. Those creeps are still following me! I can hear them crawling through the air ducts above my head! No, no, _no!_ I can't take this anymore! I just want to disappear out of here! Please don't come near me! I beg you! I don't want to get killed during my first mission!

I stumble my way back on my feet. In one corner, I see an empty room. I rush to it while limping and bust open the door. "Myuh!" I swiftly lock the door so no monster will come here anymore. Lights inside the room are flickering. Stuff are found everywhere in the room. That doesn't scare me. It looks like a good place to hide for now. The pain on my thigh is just unbearable. Feels like I've been fighting with a bulldozer. The cut is so deep that it doesn't want to stop bleeding. It's burning. It's boiling in pain. The disgusting slime that creep placed on my wound made it more painful to bear. I try to place my hand around it, but my hand is so numb and shaky that I can't seem to apply any pressure onto it. My heart is racing like mad that it could just pop out of my chest. I can feel my hearbeat echoing in the tip of my ears. My hair sticking to my skin from the sweat that absorbed in my hair.

_Sob..._ I'm all alone. No-one to talk to. I'm not liking this one bit... _Sob..._ Raymond... Where are you?!

"Uggghhhh hunnhh..." I hear a sound nearby that I thought I'd never hear again.

I gasp, seeing another monster there near me. "Stand back! Don't come any closer!" Like they can understand a word I say. I have no more options. I've locked myself in. There's no way out. I walk back behind a table, still holding my sore thigh as two more appears.

_...Splat!_

Just when I thought it couldn't get much worse... another one decides to join the party and appears behind me. I gasp and turn around slowly. Oh, God. Help me. These hideous creatures have me surrounded. I have no way out!

In a fast motion, the monster behind me strikes its spiky arm at my neck to cause me to choke. It lifts my whole body up like my weight is nothing. My hands can't even get a hold of the claws that held me. "Euughck-! Aaak-!" I can't seem do anything anymore. A monster has caught me. I'm done for. My life is over. I can't even make out what I see in front of me. Bright flashes going about around me... The creature opens its mouth... Out came its tongue... White slime drips all over me... Tongue is close... It's covered with hundreds of sharp teeth... Then he throws me as I hit my against against something solid. "Waaghhh! Agghhh! _Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!_"

_...Thud!_

"Noo... Nuh-_NNOOOOOO!_" shouted Rachel. She opened her weary eyes widely. Her heart was pounding hard. Her body was frozen in fear. Her hands were clutching her orange and green bed sheets. Her panting was so heavy that she gulped and felt her throat was dry like she haven't drank anything for days. The sweat of beads dripped down her pale coloured face as she sat up on her bed, realizing it was all a dream. "Calm down, Rachel... It was only a nightmare..." she mumbled to herself. _It's always that same dream over and over... since I woke up in hospital, finding these two unknown people named Jill and Chris, telling me that I recently had a brain damage from... something I don't remember attending to..._

Rachel wiped the residue of sweat that was on her forehead with her cold hand. She was still shaking in fear. She draped her legs at the edge of her warm bed. Her feet restlessly touched the soft carpet on her bedroom. She slowly stood up to stretch her aching body while walking towards the switch to turn the light on. Once she flipped the light on, she rushed over to her chair to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was found everywhere. Her lips were dry. Her face was damp and pale. _...It's hard to see... with just one eye..._ she thought. _...I don't remember how I lost it... No-one wants to tell me..._ Rachel brushed away the hair that covered her eyes. _...It's still brown... but I don't like it..._ She stared at her eyes in the mirror for a while. Her eyes were both hazelnut-brown, but she was frustrated that one of them couldn't see a thing through it. _...There's no use now... I can't do anything... I just have to live with it..._

She turned the light back off and sat back down on her bed, letting her hair block her eyes again. She was too afraid to go back to sleep and entering that nightmare again. _I don't want to go back to sleep... I don't like that dream..._ Rachel looked at the side table drawer beside her bed and picked up the wireless phone. With a deep breath, she began to press a number she knew. She wanted some company or at least someone to talk to so she'll get her mind out of things.

"Unggghhhhh..." a familiar voice to Rachel groaned over the phone. He sounded a bit tired and annoyed. "...Rache... Rachel... Why are you calling me during this time? It's freakin' quarter past two in the morning!" Rachel scratched her head, thinking of what to say. She wasn't prepared or anything of what she needed to say. Her mind was drawing blank. She was staring as her bedroom floor for a while. The only noise she made was soft uneasy breaths. On the other line, the person she talked to was still waiting for an answer. Then he broke the silence, "I'm going to hang up if you're not going to say anything. You're starting to creep me out."

"No! Wait!" Rachel said hurridly. "Raymond, don't hang up!"

Raymond sighed deeply over the phone. "Fine. But you better have a good explanation about this."

Rachel gulped whilst looking nervously at her other hand that was sitting on her lap. "Uhm... Can I talk to you about my nightmares, Raymond?"

Raymond froze for a moment. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything about her time at Queen Zenobia. Jill and Chris insisted him not tell her. He knew messing with them was a bad idea. It was better for him and her. Jill was already angry at him for visiting Rachel at the hospital, making her remember she was an FBC member. Besides, if he told her the whole story, she'll be furious for leaving her alone. She became a zombie and he never intended it. He didn't come back for her after he done his errands. So not telling her was the best way out of his problems. "Rachel, how many times have I told you before? Don't call me anymore! You know how Jill and Chris are," he said.

"But I want to know what happened to me, Raymond! I don't like this."

"Look, I know you want to know what really happened to you, but there's no way I'll tell you."

"Why is that?!"

"...Something I can't say." Rachel sighed in frustration. She was already annoyed not getting an answer for the questions she wanted to know. Raymond, on the other hand, he felt guilty for not having to tell her the truth. But he has other things to do rather than explaining complicated things to Rachel late at night. "Listen, Rachel. Go back to sleep. Before you know it, this whole nightmare of yours will end soon."

Rachel sighed uncomfortably. "I hope so..." She hanged up and placed her phone back on the desk and laid herself back on her bed. Within minutes, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Was that Rachel again?" said a familiar voice.

"It was." Raymond scratched his head and sat back on his chair, next to his companion. "Now, where were we, Jessica?"

The fashion diva looked at the red-head and smiled deviously. "The sample of the T-Abyss virus. _Tricell_ needs more information."

Rachel spent about an hour tossing and turning on her bed in frantic. She couldn't sleep properly. Her breath was short and deep. Sweat covered her skin. Her sheets were all wrinkled and wrapped around her stomach with her legs draped on the edges of the bed. She managed to doze off for a moment, but it didn't last long. A tear slid down her cheek, "I'm scared... Someone please... Save me..." she whispered, half crying.

She woke up, feeling all numb. Cold sweat was all she could feel. She looked down at her shaking hands. Under the moonlight, her hands looked pale. She placed them onto her face to wipe her tears away. Her cheeks were warm, but her hands weren't. She sat up, eerily looking at the phone on her drawer. Calling Raymond again wasn't a good idea. So she pressed buttons of a number that she wasn't familiar with much. "...Hello?" said the person on the other line, "Valentine residence." It was none other than Jill. The one who put Morgan and put the revival act of Veltro by O'Brian and Raymond down.

"It... It's Rachel..."

"Oh! Rachel, are you doing all right? Why are you calling me so late?!"

"Jill, something supernatural is happening to me! I'm scared to death! You have to help me!" the blonde girl shouted over the phone, almost knocking the other girl's phone off her hand.

"...Rachel," Jill said calmly.

"I don't know that to do! I tried calling Raymond, but he's no use!" screeched Rachel, not hearing what Jill just said.

"...Rachel."

"I can't sleep! I can't think! I can't even-"

"For the love of God, Rachel! Calm the _hell_ down and stop panicking!" Jill shouted, much louder than Rachel's voice.

There was a silence between the girls for a moment. Nothing but cold wind slowly blowing outside was making noises and cars zooming passed. Then, "Buh-But-"

"I don't want you to say a word anymore. I'll come visit you soon," said Jill. With one swift motion, she hanged up.

Rachel did too and stood up. She looked around to find something decent to wear. Her place was a mess. She couldn't identify her own bedroom floor from the bits and pieces that covered her floor. She just decided to walk over to her living room and put on a black comfy jacket and put the fluffy hoodie on and sat on the cold sofa to wait for Jill. She eventually had her eyes half closed while waiting there.

A moment later, she heard a knock on her door. Her eyes tiredly opened and she saw everything was a blur. With her hands wiping her exhausted eyes, she slumped her way towards the door. Once the door was opened, cold air came in. Jill looked rushed and worried. The blonde hurriedly ran towards the brunette for a tight hug. "Rachel," said Jill and she looked at the other girl. Rachel was clinging onto Jill as she started to weep. It was slightly uncomfortable for Jill having to hold onto someone who was slightly taller and bigger than her. She felt her shoulder was getting soaked from Rachel's tears, but she had to do something, or else her clothes will end up like a sponge to absorb her tears. "Rachel, don't fret. I'm here now," she whispered, just for Rachel to hear. Jill placed her hands onto the other girl's shoulder to slowly back her up.

Rachel was a mess. It was like she never cleaned herself for a month. Her hair was sticking out like a pine tree, her skin was pale, her lips were almost blue-purple, her cheeks were damped and she had faded eye-bags. Jill kept her hands where they were. "Juh-Jill..." Rachel sobbed. "I can't sleep..."

"I'll help you, Rachel. You can count on that." Jill held one of Rachel's hand as she locked the door behind them. The frantic girl's hand was cold and unresponsive. It was holding Jill's warmer hand, but it felt like ice and fire combining. Sweat made their hands slippery, but Jill held her hand tightly like as if the other girl was going away and she wouldn't let her go. The shorter girl lead the way and made their way inside a black car. It wasn't that much of a car. It was slightly messy with all the ammos, guns and used bullet shells. With deep breath, Jill started the car. She turned the heater on that caused the windows to fog for a moment. There was a dead silence between them. Jill looked at Rachel whilst the car's engine was getting warmed up. Her breathing was certainly deep. She haven't let her hand go. She just held it tighter.

Rachel, on the other hand, she was in deep thoughts. Just looking outside the window made her think of her bad dreams. She knew that she was safe, now that she has someone with her. She felt her friend's hand tighten her grip in their grasp. Turning her head slowly to the other girl, she saw her smile at her, so she half smiled back.

When the car was warmed up, they drove off. With just one hand turning the wheel, Jill looked calm while driving. She had her eyes secured on the road that she took. Rachel wasn't worried with her driving. She felt like she could doze off peacefully at any moment, though it wasn't a good idea to sleep there. The car ride took twenty-seven minutes when they arrived at Jill's humble home.

The girls made their way swiftly inside the house. It was much warmer than inside the car. Unlike Rachel's home, which was cold and empty, Jill's place somehow looked colourful and very inviting to her. Chris was found sleeping on the sofa with the TV on. He was watching the Sports channel. The red team was losing against the blue team in a football game. A bowl was on top of his face and he was snoring louder than the noise from the TV. Bits of popcorn was found everywhere near him. A pink blanket with the design of a cute cat was printed there that covered half of his body.

They went to the kitchen and Jill slowly let her hand go and sat Rachel on a chair beside a table. She then gave her warm milk to drink. "Tha... Thank you..." said Rachel. Her voice was less knackered and she took a sip of the milk that calmed her down a little. She sighed calmly, feeling warm from the liquid refreshed her.

Jill stood behind Rachel and brushed her messy hair out of her face. She then clipped her bangs away from her face with a small hair clip. "When you finish that, I'll go and fix you up. You're a mess," giggled Jill.

Rachel gave out a small snicker. "Okay," she said. With one more sip, she drank the whole milk. She stood up and faced the other girl. There was residue of milk on her upper lip so Jill wiped it using her hand. Small amount of pinkish-red colour appeared on Rachel's cheeks. "Uhm," she mumbled.

Jill smiled at her. "Glad you're feeling fine already, Rachel!" She placed her hand onto her shoulder to give her a soft pat. "Come on, it's getting late."

The two girls went inside Jill's bedroom. It wasn't that big or small. It was just right. Jill left for a bit to get a wet face cloth. When she arrived back in the bedroom, Rachel was seen sitting atop the bed. With a sudden jump on the bed, the brunette startled the blonde. She nearly fell off the bed if it weren't for her balance. Then they both laughed. "You're so quiet, Rachel. On the phone you rushed to say things out," said Jill whilst wiping her friend's face gently with the wet cloth.

"Well, since you're here, I thought I didn't need to talk..." Rachel wondered, keeping herself still so she could get cleaned faster. She removed the jacket she wore and her purple baggy shirt came to place. It was comfortable to wear, yet half of her chest was showing. She wore pink shorts that shows her tighs and legs pale from the numbness. Jill huddled closer to Rachel to lift her shirt up and to wipe her neck and shoulders. "Thanks, Jill."

"No sweat." The shorter girl stood up back on her feet to place the wet cloth aside. She turned the lamp on and the main room switched off. "You're all right now, Rachel? Do you think you'd be able to sleep now? Just call me when you need something."

Jill started to walk away, but Rachel moaned. The brunette looked at the blonde and she stared at her for a moment then shook her head no. "Cuh... Can you sleep with me?" she asked nervously.

"Nuh-No!... No!..." Jill scratched the back of her head. Surely she can't refuse because her friend is depending on her. "But, okay, Rachel, but no funny stuff," she said. Just when Jill laid herself on her bed, Rachel softly pounced onto the other girl. "Didn't I just said, _'No funny stuff'_?"

Rachel whined softly and pressed her face against Jill's upper chest with her arms placed on Jill's shoulders. She started to cry softly, "Don't... Don't leave me..."

The brunette gave up. She knew she couldn't win. She sighed and placed her warm arms around the other girl. "Don't worry. I won't."

"...Found... you..."

With a sudden movement, Rachel crawled back away from Jill's hold. The other girl was startled. She woke up and felt something scratched her cheek. "Kyaah!" the brunette squeaked. Seeing what the other girl done to her, she swiftly tried to wake her up. "Rachel. Rachel!" she whispered. "Wake up!"

"Hunghh?!" said Rachel, with a sudden shocked expression from her face. "...Wait, what?!"

"You were dreaming again..."

"Oh," the blonde sighed. "That I did..." She looked up at the startled girl and saw her right cheek had small amount of blood dripping from an open wound. "Uhm, what happened?!"

"Nothing. Nothing you should be concerned about. Now, go back to sleep."

"I think you should tell me what happened to your cheek. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before I fell asleep..."

Jill sighed. "Fine," she said, "you startled me and suddenly moved and slashed my cheek. No big deal. It's just a scratch and it was a nightmare you just had."

"No-No big deal, Jill?! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Just- calm down..."

"You were hurting me... in my nightmare," Rachel whispered that made Jill a little astonished. "You threw grenades... Shot your weapons at me... Ran away from me... I was asking for help, but you ended up hurting me... I don't know, I don't remember much... Everything was clouded... and more blackouts..."

Jill decided to play it cool and done a fake laugh. "Who-Whoever said that I want to hurt you, Rachel? I'm not going to hurt you, or let anyone lay a finger on you for that matter. You're not a bad person."

"You promise?"

"Yes," she whispered, only to find herself lying, "I'll stay with you all night."

"But when will this nightmare end, Jill? It hurts..." Rachel sobbed. "It hurts!"

"It will soon..." Jill removed the damp bangs that covered Rachel's eyes and wiped her tears away. They stared at each other for a while and their breathing were close that Jill started to play with Rachel's bangs by twirling it. "If you want, you... you can stay here until your nightmares disappear." She placed her hands onto her friend's shoulder and slowly leaned her face to the taller girl. She kissed her shaky and cold lips to calm her down for a bit. She broke the kiss before Rachel managed to kiss her back. With a quick motion, she then gently caressed the fragile girl that was breaking down in front of her.

Rachel wasn't expecting a kiss from Jill. ...Or not anything in particular. All she wanted was her nightmare to go away, but since Jill said that she could stay with her until her nightmares end, that made her happier. She smiled, trying to hide her sorrows away. She tried her best not to show that she was blushing from the earlier touch. She knew that was only a kiss for a friend thing, ...but still... "You're so sweet, Jill," she whispered. "I... I can never hurt someone like you..."

"I know, Rachel," Jill sighed softly, remembering the scars on her arm and neck that Rachel made when she was an Ooze, "I know..."

After a while, Rachel peacefully fell asleep. Jill looked at her and placed her hand upon her face. Under the moonlight, the brunette saw the blonde's face was flushed with pink colour. She smiled. Earlier her face was very pale, no colour on her skin, but now she was going to be all right. Jill gently removed Rachel's arms that was placed on her shoulders then held both hands with one and kissed them lovingly. She then placed Rachel's hands between them. She cuddled herself closer to her sleeping friend. _Rachel..._ Jill thought. _I still remember when I obtained the Prototype vaccine of the T-Abyss Virus when I was at the laboratory in Queen Zenobia. Found it near a corpse named Ryan. I took the last amount with me._ Jill sat up on her bed to grab the blue coloured blanket that was neatly folded on the side and unfolded it to place around herself and Rachel.

"Mmm..." Rachel moaned softly in her sleep whilst Jill looked at her. From the looks of things, she seemed pretty okay.

Jill went back to laid herself next to Rachel. She faced her friend and placed a hand underneath the side of her own face. _Chris and I unexpectedly encountered Rachel in one of the lab rooms. She seemed to be... attached to me somehow since that was the fourth time she encountered me. Just before she managed to attack me, I took out the vaccine. I injected it into her before she grabbed to suck my blood, but I barely made it out alive. She managed to leave a cut on my arm and bites marks all over my neck that took weeks to heal. _

Jill sighed softly, grabbing one of Rachel's hand to hold. _I ended up wasting a lot of time getting out of there, especially with Parker hurt. Chris carried Rachel whilst I dealt with Parker. He barely made it out, but Rachel's corpse was safe and sound. Her wounds were slowly getting healed as we were getting out. Parker fell off the bridge, but he survived the fall. I ended up fighting the parasite zombie, Malacoda, by myself while Chris kept a look out for Rachel. When we went up the helicopter, Kirk was shocked about Rachel. He agreed to keep her safe to place her on the passenger seat with a blanket around her to keep her warm while Chris and I searched Queen Dido. Rachel entered an 18 month coma and I never left her side. I couldn't sleep properly. She had a lot of injuries, but she was breathing quite all right. I didn't want her to know what happened to her, so I had the doctors tried their best to cover and heal all her injuries. Only faded scars made it through. No-one can see them unless they look closely into her skin. She did loose one eye during her transformation that they couldn't fix. Her height went back to normal and her wounds healed themselves slowly from the vaccine's cause. Rachel also suffered brain damage that she had amnesia about her transformation and the time she was at Queen Zenobia._

_...Until Raymond decided to pay a visit. That was when things went wrong. She started to have flashbacks and blackouts about her transformation. Chris was so pissed, he ended up punching Raymond right in the face. The red-head was ticked off so he decided to leave. Chris never wanted to see him near me or Rachel again._

Jill stood up to open a drawer. She took a small notebook. It was covered with blood stains. She flipped the pages and had writing that was written in blood in some of the pages. _Just having to read Rachel's diary again gives me the creeps. I took it with me. It's my own fault for not checking her pulse when she was knocked out when those BOWs butchered her. She didn't really die when I found her, more like knocked out. I know because she survived long enough to write about how her arm is being split into two, her head breaking open and losing an eye. Then when I returned to find her for the bilge key after three hours, her corpse was gone - thus, she transformed into a zombie._ She clenched her fist, making it hurt like it could just make her turn back time to help an innocent girl in trouble. _But I knew Rachel was still half human - her voice was still inside there and that she wanted help..._ The brunette went back to the bed and huddled herself to the sleeping girl. _But with all the things I've said to Rachel before, I'm unsure how this'll end up. _

Feeling a pain against his face, Chris tiredly woke himself up and the bowl slid off his face when he sat up. It was hard to breathe there when all he smelt was butter and salt. He had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable sofa rather than his bed in the guest room. He cracked his back and stretched his whole body, making the leftover popcorn from his shirt to fall out. He saw the ridiculous blanket that Jill placed over him earlier. He swiftly placed it aside in disgust and saw that the TV was still on so he grabbed the remote to turn it off. It seemed quiet around this time. He went to the hallway and to his surprise, Jill's bedroom door was wide open. He peeked through to see if she was sleeping, but found her with someone. He hid behind the wall to hide himself. "Who-Who was that?!" he asked himself. _Hold on a second..._ he thought and peeked through again and realized it was just Rachel next to Jill. _Phew. Nothing to worry about, Chris._

"You know I can smell buttered popcorn all the way here, Chris," said Jill with a small giggle.

Chris was startled. He didn't know that Jill was still awake, so he went inside the bedroom. "Haha. Very funny, Jill," he goofed.

"Heh." Jill sat herself up and looked at Chris.

"Is Rachel is still dreaming about her time at the Zenobia?"

"Yes. She's still frightened about it." Jill then looked at Rachel's sleeping body and tucked the blanket more to her.

Chris then sat himself on Jill's bed side slowly to not wake Rachel up. "So this is what the side effect of the vaccine does once you turned into a zombie. Huh, Jill."

"I never knew it was going to make her _more_ miserable."

"Then why did you choose to save her life rather than ending her suffering?"

"I chose her to live for a reason, Chris. You weren't there when she was thrown to the window and getting hurt by the BOWs. There was something inside me that made me do it. I ran inside that research room to try and save her, but I was already too late. I thought she was dead when I left her. I was wrong. I had a chance to save her, but I failed! If that _bas__t_ard Raymond can't look after Rachel, then I will! He's the FBC's top agent, my _as__s!_ Parker told me before that he and Jessica helped him as a newbie, but he never helped Rachel when she was in trouble! Parker and Jessica should've let him die!" she said. "Rachel has no experience dealing with this kind of thing, Chris, so it's normal to think she'd be horrified especially the creatures that chased her aren't humans to start with. She'll be an awesome BSAA member someday when I teach her the good stuff."

Chris nodded. "I understand, Jill. But you can't keep this a secret forever." He then stood up to walk out the bedroom.

Jill sighed deeply, knowing what he said is true. "I know, but it's better that she thinks it's just a nightmare for now."


End file.
